The invention generally pertains to building elements for assembly toys and is particularly directed to an improved chassis building element for use in assembling a toy vehicle. Assembly toys are assembled by combining various building elements of a set of compatible toy building elements, such as a set of compatible LEGO® blocks, or a set of compatible SNAPO® blocks.
An assembly-toy chassis building element may or may not be adapted to be coupled to wheels in order to assemble a toy vehicle having wheels, such as a car, a train or a trailer. Examples of other types of toy vehicles that can be assembled using a chassis building element include, but are not limited to, toy boats and toy airplanes.